1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile station, a base station, and a method of transmitting an uplink scheduling request in a mobile communication system which uses single-carrier FDMA (Frequency Division Multiple Access) as an uplink radio access scheme.
2. Description of the Related Art
In next generation mobile communication systems, the use of single-carrier FDMA as an uplink radio access scheme is discussed (see 3GPP TR25.814, for example).
In addition, orthogonalizing packets in the frequency domain is required.